


Dead is not dead

by themillsisters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quiet Minds fix it, SwanThief, Swanfire - Freeform, Swanfire - free form, True Love's Kiss, not sure if I'll countinue this, quiet minds fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet minds fix. Swanfire. In which Neal doesn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead is not dead

Emma Swan's tight breathing fell upon as she saw the love of her life start to die in her arms. “No..no..no..Neal, you have to...”

The weak boy got something out of his pocket. A swan pendant. “Go find Tallahassee. Even if it's without me,” he stated as what was supposed to be his last words.

“I'm not..I'm not letting you go,” the blonde said, as a tear escaped her eyes as she grabbed the object and held it tightly in her hands, shaking.

She looked over at Gold. “Can't you do anything?”

"I'm afraid I cannot,” Mr. Gold replied, sadly. His son, was dead. None of his magic could save him. It was hopeless. All he did to get him back just so..he could watch him die.

“Come on, Gold!” Emma shouted, “you're the most powerful sorcerer, you're telling me you can't save your own son? Honestly?”

“Emma, I truly can't. If Ther was anything I could do...” Mr. Gold sighed softly, “I would do it. In a heartbeat. You know that.”

Emma nodded slowly. She knew. She did.

Her eyes drifted to the swan pendant. It meant everything to her. It was a metaphor for them, for their friendship, for their relationship. Emma and Neal were best friends long before they were together, and that was important to them. To her, at least. She loved him. Loved him as a respected thief. Loved him as a best friend. Loved him as a boyfriend. Loved him as a soulmate.

A voice started to echo into Emma's mind. “True love's kiss;breaks any cruse.”Over and over again, on repeat.

It's not like she thought they were true loves, because they most likely weren't.

But she felt something.

What if they were?

Plus, last kiss, at the least, is worth something, isn't it?

Emma looked back at gold, and at her dying love, and decided.

Emma slowly lifted his head and started to lean into his lips.

“Emma, what are you doing!?” Emma heard gold shout, but she didn't care to explain or to stop.

She softly placed her lips upon Neal's, tears threatening to spill.

Then something happened.

A rush of wind went though the forest as light magic expanded. True Love's Kiss.

Neal's eyes opened dramatically, and he gasped loudly, looking at his papa and Emma. His two favorite people. “I-I'm alive?” He questioned, very confused in the moment.

“Yeah,” Emma softly nodded, barely audible, in tears. She couldn't believe he was alive. She was so happy he was alive.

Emma hugged him tightly, she didn't wanna let him go, ever again. Never out of sight.

Eventually, she did and helped him up as he hugged his papa.

Emma let a smile creep upon her face.

Watching him almost die..made some feelings come up. Maybe she was never over him in the first place. At all. Shes right where she started. Falling for the charming boy she stole a car from.

But..

He couldn't be her true love.

Maybe he never died.

Emma didn't get a true love.

She's broken, way beyond fixing.

Broken people don't get love.

Let alone _true_ love.

 

Right...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just really wanted to do my own quiet minds fix, I know it's Extremely overdone, to be honest though, I wrote this more for myself then for y'all. I needed this tbfh. We swanfire shippers..we live in an AU world! :)


End file.
